


Freak

by sammys_lover



Series: October Writing Challenge '20 [23]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Sex, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Like he straight-up injects stuff to make you wet into you, Mad Scientist, Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Needles, October Prompt Challenge, One Shot, Restraints, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, october writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: Screw your anonymityLovin' me is all you need
Relationships: Zim (Invader Zim)/Reader
Series: October Writing Challenge '20 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949584
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Freak

**Author's Note:**

> Jhonen Vasquez forgive me

You shiver as he cuts away your clothing , goosebumps prickling your skin as he goes. 

You’ve always enjoyed these little games you play – whether you pretended to be a government agent, interrogating a captured alien, or he was the savage invader taking his human hostage as his own – It always meant a night of pain. A night of passion. 

This was one of those nights. 

He had you strapped down, arms and legs firmly strapped in place, fragments of clothing hanging off of your body, which were quickly disposed of, leaving you completely bare before him. 

“Now that those inferior clothes are out of the way,” He elevates himself with the metal legs that were protruding from his pak, nearly hovering above you. “I have my room to perform my experiments on you. Do you understand, subject 427?” 

He trails a single finger up your outer thigh, then along your hip, your waist, then moving to just- just barely stop before reaching your breast, covered in goosebumps, nipples hard in anticipation. 

“Oh please- just let me go.” You put on your very best ‘innocent’ voice, playing the part of the subject with a wildly beating heart. You just can’t wait for him to touch you. “I won’t tell anyone about your lab, or what you’ve done. I swear.” 

His slight smirk makes your heart jump as he leans over you, an absolutely maniacal look in his eye. 

“Oh, I know you won’t.” He reaches into his lab coat, pulling out some sort of syringe full of glowing, green liquid – a bead of the luminous fluid runs down the needle. His eyes flick to yours. “Because you’re not leaving my lab alive.” 

Your heart jumps and you say, at the risk of being severely kinkshamed, that that was incredibly hot for some horrible, twisted reason. 

He presses the tip of the metal syringe to your skin, getting ready to penetrate a vein. 

“Is-” your stammer is real, but it’s one born far from fear. “Is that going to kill me?” 

You already have your answer – you know he wouldn’t go as far as to kill you – but the rush of adrenaline from feeling so vulnerable puts you on edge, a tight knot forming in your stomach. 

“Oh, no...” 

His smile is wicked as he presses the cold tip of the needle into you, piercing your vein. He holds it there for a moment, not yet injecting the fluid. 

“...But you’re going to wish it did.” 

He presses down on the plunger, and you don’t hold back a shout as you feel the cold fluid shooting up your arm before it flows through the rest of your body, leaving heated goosebumps in its wake. 

You’re hyper-aware of every touch, and you’re squirming against your bonds, desperate to wiggle free and leap off the table and onto Zim – but you can’t. 

He’s no idiot – he knows exactly what you want from him – and he knows what he wants from you, too. He wants you to beg and scream and cry for him. He wants to you beg for him to split you open – with a blade, with his cock... did it matter how? Did it matter where? 

Not after that serum was injected. 

And honestly, not before either. 

His eyes are locked on yours as his gloved hand presses itself to your lower stomach, dragging itself downwards to just barely, just BARELY miss your dripping sex. His cursed fingertips trail up and down your INNER inner thigh – where your hip connects to your leg. And the longer he did, the more you squirmed. 

Every inch of your skin burned with need. A need to be touched. To be tortured. To be fucked. Somehow, any way, fuck, you don’t care if he has a machine fuck you while he watches at this fucking point. You just need something. Anything. 

“Do you know how many disgusting earthlings I’ve taken?” 

His tone is low and dangerous, his ruby eyes lidded as he looks over your trembling body. You can’t find the words to respond for a moment. Your intense rush of arousal had made you forget all about your little game. You shake your head. 

“Please-” 

“It’s been far too many to count. Far too many bodies to break apart – and out of all of them,” he traces a single finger up your inner thigh once more, then back down at an agonizingly slow pace. He finally moves to lightly go over your dripping hole, using your own wetness on your clit as he lazily moves his finger in circles around it – not even ON it! You try desperately to grind against his touch, a snarl almost rising from you. 

“You are by far,” He moves over you once again, his finger never ceasing to tease you for a moment. “My favorite.” 

He finally, FINALLY rubs the pad of his thumb in tiny circles on your clit, and you cry out – fucking finally, you want to snarl at him, fucking. Finally. 

You're dangerously close to cumming, you just- you need more. 

You squirm against your bonds, sweat dripping down your calves as he hovers over your restrained, hyper-sensitive body. He smiles wickedly when you make eye contact, slowing his actions to pull his hand away again. 

Before you can protest, however, something already slick with lubricant is being pressed against your opening – and you jolt in surprise. 

You cry out as Zim pushes the – whatever it is -- inside you, and you feel completely stuffed. It doesn’t move like you expect it to – and you look desperately to Zim, his heavy breathing hardly contained as he presses the object ever-further into you, and then it- it begins to buzz. 

You cum. 

You don’t even try to contain your scream as it begins vibrating, fighting against your bonds, a jumbled mess of words falling from your lips. You’re aching and every inch of your skin is burning and you’re so hyper-aware of every touch that you’re dissolving to tears as the vibrator is pressed and held against your g-spot. 

“Zim- AH, please, I need-! I-” 

His still-gloved hand reaches down and tangles in your hair, holding your head still, kissing you with fire with spreads down your chest and directly to your gut. 

You grind your hips as much as you can against his movements – he starts up a slow, horribly, horribly, slow pace with the damned thing, and you can feel his wicked smirk against your lips as you fight to devour as much of him as you can. 

When his mouth leaves yours, you’re gasping for air, your brows knit as you look pleadingly to him. 

“Zim,” you pant, probably looking as desperate as you felt. “I- I’m begging you, g-” You choke on your words as the knot in your stomach becomes tighter and tighter, the vibrator quickly becoming too much. “Fuck me, please, I- I'll do whatever you want!” 

He pulls the vibrator out of you, and you shiver at the loss. You’re not left hanging for long, though – he gently presses it to your clit, and you feel yourself hurtling rapidly towards your orgasm. 

He chuckles lowly as he looks over your panting, shivering form. 

“Whatever I want?” 

You nod, having a hard time focusing on actually playing your part of a desperate captive. 

“Yes, sir!” 

His entire face is covered in a blush at the name – but he isn’t so easily broken. He turns the vibrator’s intensity up, leaning down to speak lowly in your ear. 

“I want you to scream the precious name of Zim until your pathetic human throat can scream no more.” 

You cum, tears in your eyes as you cry out his name, squirming as another, smaller orgasm followed the first, the vibrator still pressed to you. 

You quickly become overwhelmed by oversensitivity, and you downright scream when Zim sinks his teeth into your neck, his pak legs lowering him to nearly completely press against you. 

“Yes, yes-!” 

His groans of pleasure are muffled by your skin, but with a few more love bites and quick kisses, he makes his way back up to your ear, his voice low. 

“Such a good little human,” he pulls the vibrator from you now, not even bothering to shut it off as it’s passed to a metal leg, his fingers slipping into you, scissoring you open. “Crying out for your Tallest...” There’s a low, dangerous laugh as his fingers work, the overstimulation forcing your legs to shake in their bonds. “Me.” 

He curls his fingers up and downright moans at the noise you make, burying his face in your hair as you shakily squeal his name. 

“Please, please,” you’re struggling for breath now as you feel his squirming tentacle moving over your dripping entrance, clenching around nothing, desperate for him to slip into you and fuck you into the table you were strapped to. “Please, my-” you sputter as his tentacle cock drags itself over your clit. “My tallest, take me-!” 

You cry out as his cock enters you with a smooth, swift motion, his own sticky fluids mixing with your own, dripping off of the metal table to the floor. 

“AHH-!” 

You’re not expecting an orgasm to rush through and shock your entire body, hips desperately bucking against him as his pak’s legs adjusted, his hips quickly falling into a rough rhythm, his tentacle squirming against your inner walls, the thick base stretching you more and more the deeper he went. 

Your head is fuzzy with desire, and you can’t bite back a straight-up sob that resonates throughout the chamber as you spasm around him. 

Zim falters for a moment, but the fire that shone in your eyes prompted him to keep going – and he does. His hand moves to roughly grab a fistful of your hair, pulling your hair to force you to look him in the eye. To focus on him. 

“Is this what you desire?” 

A particularly rough thrust of his hips brings forth a squeak from you as you nod fervently, the band in your stomach wound tightly yet again, threatening to spring loose at any moment as you grow hotter and hotter by the second. 

“This blissful violation? I, Zim, taking you as mine?” his hand releases your hair to grab your face, angling your face to align with his own, inches apart as your hips grind against each other, his throbbing cock twisting and curling within your deepest reaches. “Say it.” 

His whisper is full of power, his eyes full of light and villainy. 

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes-!” 

You’re struggling to form any other words as his cock twists upward to grind against your g-spot as he returns to his rough pace, his other hand gripping your thigh so hard you know you’ll be bruised for at least a week. 

It’s so much – the pleasure, the pain, the way he stuffed and filled you, his hips never ceasing. 

Then the vibrator presses against your clit. 

You cum hard again, your feral scream ringing out as you arch and twist in your restraints, wanting nothing more than to grab and cling to Zim as he came undone above you, his moans absolute music to your ears before they begin to ring, and you black out. 

*** 

When you come to, you’re not quite sure where you are. All you’re aware of is someone rubbing your wrist... oh, that’s nice. 

Your eyes open, and you find Zim, wearing some borrowed clothes, gently massaging lotion into your sore skin – you hum a little and smile. 

No words are exchanged – he simply returns your smile, leaning forward to plant a kiss to your lips, letting your hand rise to toy with his antennae for a moment before he gets comfortable beside you in bed. 

Your body is sore, and there’s a dull ache in your gut from how hard he’d fucked you. It’s a good ache, and you happily wrap your arms around Zim as he lays beside you in bed. 

The heat of his smaller figure is endlessly comforting, and you wish you had it in you to speak. But your throat is raw and sore, and exhaustion from... who knows how many orgasms is seeping into your very bones. 

Zim sighs contently against your skin before moving up a little higher to press his forehead to yours. 

“You performed so well,” he praises, neither one of you opening your eyes. 

Sleep calls you, and you follow its beckoning, but not before hearing Zim’s final affectionate whisper: 

“My little test subject.”


End file.
